My invention relates to a soil contact tool and more particularly to an improved tillage tool which is designed to work the soil and to raise and direct worked soil to either side of the tool in a cultivating operation.
In the past, tillage tools of the contact type have taken a variety of forms. Such tools are designed to break up and turn over compacted soil preparatory to furrowing and conditioning of the soil preceding planting. Tillage tools of this type will generally be mounted in a ganged relationship on a drawn type tillage implement. Conventionally, tools may take the form of a broad blade or shovel designed to move beneath the surface of the compacted soil to loosen the same. Similarly, the tool may be a curved chisel type implement which works the soil or loosens it but does not displace the same. More recently, a tool of this latter type having a generally helical form has been placed on the market. It is designed to loosen and raise the soil to one side of the area being worked. The problem with a plurality of these tools in a ganged relation is that they do not provide uniform displacement of the soil, and they fail to adequately cover any residue left on the surface of the soil from the previous plantings. With such prior tillage tools, further tillage operations are necessary to condition the soil for planting.
In addition to such primary tillage type tools, there are furrowing type tools designed to work on previously worked or loosened soil for the purpose of creating a furrow therein preparatory to planting. Such a tool merely displaces the soil by creating the furrow. None of the prior structures in soil contact tools simultaneously perform a deep digging operation which disturbs and loosens the soil and at the same time moves the soil transversely to the sides of the tool to cover up old crop residue in a single soil cultivation. This type of tool operation is necessary for better decomposition of the residue and moisture retention of the soil preparatory to preplant and planting operations.